Like We Never Loved At All
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: How can you do that? Just walk on by me, without even a tear in your eye? do you have the slightest feelings left for me? Or maybe that's just your way, for dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall, it's like we never loved at all. SEQUEL TO 'MISS ME!


**A.N I don't own Rise of the Guardians... Enjoy the sequel to 'Miss Me'**

* * *

The years went quickly since that night, while both spirits tryed to forget it. After a hundered years of the tension between them, it was easier to look eachother in the eye, but still there was something still there. Jack forgot about by hooking up with spirits, and Bunny _remembered_. Late at night when all the egg's had gone to sleep, Bunny sat up in his Warren thinking about Jack.

They way he moved, his hips moving slightly, like a girl's. His smile, oh moon, his smile it was perfect. That sly smirk he had as he looked at Bunny, before that night. He missed frostbites smile, but even more so when it turned into that smirk. He had ruined that, before that night it reached his beautiful eyes, but now it never did.

Bunny knew he should correct his mistake, of sleeping with the boy. The only problem was he didn't really want to, there was always something more than just a playful friendship between the two. There could of been, but they both fell to hard.

The holiday of Christmas had snuck up on them two years back and Bunny thought that Jack never looked so good as he did that night, under the light of the globe, laugh at something Tooth had said. When he looked at me for the first time in _years_and Bunny had sworen he looked right through him, but I was fine with the Pooka, because Jack was still living with those things he had said the day after, and know Jack was just going on with his life.

The two spirits always wondered, one more than the other how they could just walk on by, without one tear in your eye? And how they even didn't have any feelings even of _friendship_ left for the other.

Bunny thought that was Jacks way of dealing with it, all the pain he had caused the youger of them.

Jack just thought Bunny didn't care.

Bunny heard from Cupid a few years after that Christmas about Jack and his lover. She was very beautiful, long golgen curls and deep emerald eyes, a slim curvy figure. Cupid had said to Bunny that they couple loved eachother, but there was something keeping them from that... A deeper love for someone eles.

At New Years Jack smiled, at Bunny's back as he talked to North, 'more like argue' he thought. Jack felt the pain in his chest again for the eighth time that night either from thinking about the Pooka or that the girl he thought he loved had dumped him for another.

Jack moved out into the cold and started whispering to himself "Another year has passed, Bunny" He felt tears fall from his eyes as he continued "I haven't laughed for real in such a long time, what's your secret is to letting go, letting go like you did, Bunny" He had started crying so hard he didn't even hear the doors open, and he continued his confession.

"Did you forget the magic, the passion?" He had started to get angry at the Pooka "You probaly didn't even miss me those years when I didn't show up at any of the meeting and holidays for twenty years."

Jack smiled at the moon asking him "Think he ever longed to kiss me, Manny."

"Of coures I did ya wanker" Jack turned his head to look at the Pooka, his tears had stopped before he had asked the question.

"Really?" Jack asked quietly was voice so quiet that almost nothing came out.

The Pooka moved over to Jack cupping his face with a paw, Jack's eyes closed and leaned into the warmth.

Bunny moved to say something, but Jack opened his mouth and whispered "how were you able to do it?"

The Pooka leaned back his paw leaving the boys face, "what did I do?" Jack opened his eyes and looked at him with a fire behind them the Bunny remembered from that night.

"The pain, how did you deal with all the pain, how did you forget everything from that night, all those _feelings, _how where you able to go on with your life with no _pain_!" Jack stoped shouting and looked more at his hands that were in his lap, then the eyes of the Pooka, as he whispered "_l__ike we never loved at all._"

Bunny smiled sadly and this time brought both paws to cup Jack's face so he was a foot away from his lips.

"I couldn't forget, Jackie" He moved so there lips were almost touching before whispering "I still love you."

The kiss held so much that the two never could write it down in words, but they never would talk about it again, the two had loved eachother so much. The pain of loosing eachother was so great, they had pretended nothing had every happened, like they had never loved at all.

That kiss was a bittersweet goodbye.

* * *

**A.N There will be another stort for this!**


End file.
